My Mother and her Daughter
by Nyota
Summary: Set a few months after the end of the Manga, Kushana has returned to Tomeika as Regent Queen and has to reconnect with her mother. This will probably only mention Nausicaa and the other main characters briefly.
1. Approaching

Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, any of it's charecters or the world they live in, Hayao Miyazaki does. I did make up a few charecters of my own and if they or the story line is bad that is my fault, not Hayao Miyazaki or Studio Ghibli

This story is about Kushana after she returns to Tomekia as regent Queen.

For those who might have forgotten: Kushana's mother went insane when she drank a glass of wine that was ment for Kushana. Now she thinks that Kushana is still a young child and was given a ragdoll to take care of in Kushana's place.

* * *

I knocked on the wooded door of the house. From the outside world it looked like a regular house in upper-class society. 

But there were always whispers surrounding it. Some said it was haunted by the angry ghost of a solider that had died in one of great wars that that Tomekian rulers had forced upon their people. Some said some crazy lady from before the Seven Days of Fire lived there. And even more people said it was a base for a secret conspiracy that wanted to corrupt the Tomekia government.

All of them were extremely humorous and false. I doubt that anyone had guessed the truth, that the house was home to the once-empress of Tomeika. It was even less likely that anyone guessed that the haunting music they heard from the house, wasn't the old melodies of a lost civilization or the back round music for a treasonous plot, but the lullabies that the empress sang to her daughter.

The door opened. An old woman stood there. She smiled a toothless grin. "Your Majesty, it is always a treat for you to visit" I smiled back at her. My smile didn't reach my eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. "Right this way Your Majesty, your mother has just finished putting..." The women stopped and looked at me questionably.

I sighed.

What was I to say? I couldn't say Kushana, because the doll my mother cared for wasn't me. I couldn't say the doll. I knew that it meant more to her than just a doll. "Her daughter" I answered. The women blinked in surprise.

I almost laughed at her shock. Wasn't that doll my mother's daughter? After all, my mother had no more love for me. When she thought of me, she only saw someone that had visited her, once or twice. My mother saw me as a disturbance to her days with her daughter.

"Of course, Majesty" she stammered. "Your mother has just finished putting..."

She looked back at me, still unsure. I sighed inwardly, people here were still afraid of the ruler getting mad at them, no matter how many times I proved myself to be different from my late brothers and father. Something about my expression must have told her to continue.

"...Her daughter, to bed"

The old women led me into the house. I glanced back over my shoulder and left my regal form behind. I removed my mid-length blonde hair from its bun. I also left my crown on a small table in the front room.

My guide stared at it. "The rulers of Tomeika are always supposed to wear there crown, Majesty" She stared me straight in the eye. Her eyes were determined. The timidness she showed me with what to call the doll disappeared. This woman really was used to living in old times.

"I'm only a regent." I informed her. "The guidelines restricting the Kings and Queens of Tomekia have no strength over me." The women looked like she was thinking this over.

I was beginning to get angry. She didn't have a right to restrict me from anything. "Take me to my mother" I snapped in my most commanding voice.

The old women shrank back at my harsh tone, all her confidence gone. "Right this way" she said meekly as she opened the door to that separated my mother from the rest of the world

* * *

Wow, for such a short chapter that took me a long time to write.

Please review, comstructive critisism would be great

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will (hopefully) be longer.


	2. First Meeting

**wow, its been a year since I last updated! I'm sorry! I was going to write more often, but then life got in the way!**

* * *

The old woman turned and left. My mother spun around to face me, that doll in her arms.

"Why are you here?" she asked violently.

"I'm not here to do harm, Moth- My Lady, I just wanted to check up on you are your dol- daughter" I could barely spit the word out.

She didn't speak, just walked to the other side of the room and sat on her window sill, still cradling my fiber-made doppelganger, and stared at me.

I sighed and sat down in the chair by the door. Hours pasted. My mother never seemed to tire of her post. Many, many times I almost got up and left.

But I didn't. I was Kushana, Regent Queen of the Tolmekian Empire! I had never given up on my men or on myself and I wasn't going to give up on my own mother! It wasn't her fault she was like this! I could never forgive myself if I let her live out the remainder of her life without me in it. I continued sitting with new determination.

Eventually she got up and walked over to a table. She began brushing the dolls hair. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"M'lady," I began "I don't know if you remember, but a few years ago I came here and promised you that I would stop the people who tormented you. I-I just wanted to tell you that, no one will be bothering you again"

She nodded, then looked up "What is your name?" she asked.

My voice faltered. What was I to say? My mind flashed hundreds of names I could have said, but none of them fit. I could never lie to my mother.

I then noticed that my mother was redressing the doll into another miniature dress. I could now see that the doll had a 'scar' running down its torso to just above the left leg.

That's when I recognized it. I was my doll from when I was little, her name had been Kilary. My eldest brother had thrown a sword through her and my nursemaid had taken it away, claiming it was too childish for me. I had no idea that my mother had kept it.

"What are you looking at?" My mother asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing!" I said quickly looking away. More time passed before my mother realized that she had asked me a question.

"Your name girl!" She demaned.

"Kilary, M'lady" slipped out between my lips.

"Kilary…" My mother said, looking down at the doll. Then a large smile appeared on her face.

"Kushana likes that name, she is giggling, can't you hear her?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I can, thank you M'lady" I told her. Joy, the doll liked the name.

She sniffed and glared at me.

"And thank you Kushana" I added, "You have a, uh, lovely laugh"

That didn't seem to quite satisfy my mother, because she then picked up the doll and patted her back. "You have to go now" she said "Kushana is tired"

"Yes M'lady," I replied. But my mother already wasn't paying attention, she was too transfixed on calming down the translucent cries of her doll.

I left, dawning my cloak and crown and became Regent Queen once again.

* * *

**This looked so much longer in my journal! I've started the next chapter and was planning on finishing it, but life got in the way again, hopefully it will be up after memorial day weekend, since I am going camping and will hopefully have time for writing :)**

**-Nyota**


End file.
